


Lettre anonyme

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Trio décide d'envoyer une lettre anonyme terriblement menaçante à Buffy. Ils espèrent qu'elle sera dévastée par la frayeur ! (Indice : euh, pas vraiment)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lettre anonyme

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon.

C'était un chef d'oeuvre de la lettre anonyme. Warren l'avait rédigée, Jonathan avait cherché les bonnes lettres dans de vieux programmes télé - et non pas dans les Dragon magazine, qui auraient pu permettre de remonter jusqu'à eux et étaient précieux de toute façon. Enfin Andrew, armé de colle et de gants pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes digitales, avait apposé chaque lettre une à une à sa place parfaite, ou au moins pas loin du tout, dès le deuxième essai.

Il relit attentivement son oeuvre. "Lorsque la nuit tombe... blablabla... une puissance que tu ne saurais même envisager... blablabla... la foudre peut fondre sur toi à tout moment... blablabla... un jour Sunnydale nous appartiendra..."

C'était une lettre pour la faire paniquer, avaient-ils décidé, soit pour la décourager de s'opposer à eux, soit pour lui faire faire des erreurs. Pour qu'elle ne se sente jamais en sécurité. Elle venait juste de revenir de voyage ou quelque chose, apparemment, et à l'origine ils ne l'avaient pas comptée dans leurs plans.

Andrew, personnellement, aurait trouvé que "Nous allons conquérir Sunnydale. Tu as encore une chance de survivre en ne t'en mêlant pas. Bwahahahaha." aurait été suffisant. En plus, il aurait eu beaucoup moins de lettres à coller. Jonathan l'avait approuvé, parce qu'il aurait eu beaucoup moins de lettres à chercher aussi. Mais Warren les avait regardés d'un oeil noir en disant qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à la classe.

Andrew ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait brusquement changé d'opinion, et Jonathan s'était rangé à l'avis général.

Et voilà que cette merveille était finie. Ou presque, parce qu'Andrew avait l'impression qu'il y manquait quelque chose.

"Il ne faudrait pas une formule de politesse ?" s'était-il exclamé dans un éclair de génie.

Mais Warren avait à nouveau eu ce regard qui lui donnait envie de devenir tout petit et de disparaître.

"Une _formule de politesse_ ? Tu veux conclure cette lettre par "Veuillez agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués", "A la prochaine", "On se reverra en enfer, sale fille de chacal qui pue le vomi de hyène et la naphtaline", "Big bisous bien baveux", "Que la Force soit avec toi" ou "Ah au fait, je t'ai dénoncée à abuse" ?

"Oui, quelque chose comme ça... enfin, un intermédiaire, quoi." bafouilla Andrew, un peu enseveli sous une conception nouvelle de la formule de politesse et de la politesse en général.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" Le ton de Warren était chargé de la qualité toute particulière de patience qui indiquait les fins de séries.

"Euh, parce que ça se fait d'habitude."

"Est est-ce que d'habitude, on ne met pas une signature, aussi ?"

"Ben si... ah oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire." conclut-il, brusquement éclairé, ainsi qu'un moine shaolin en plein entrainement au cassage de briques à mains nues qui comprend soudainement le sens de la vie.

La lettre avait été placée dans une enveloppe, scellant ainsi leur grand Message des Futurs Maîtres de Sunnydale, et glissée dans la boîte aux lettres de la Tueuse en profitant de son absence lors des patrouilles nocturnes, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas payer la poste non plus.

Il avait fallu attendre très longtemps - vraiment très longtemps - que la lumière dans la chambre d'en haut se décide à s'éteindre, mais le moment propice était finalement arrivé, pour glisser leur menace, furtive comme l'ombre, dans la boîte appropriée.

Après un rapide tirage à la courte paille probablement même pas truqué, c'est Andrew qui avait été désigné pour aller, planqué sous les hortensias de la voisine d'en face à droite, armé de jumelles ultra-perfectionées tel un espion international à l'affut, observer les réactions immédiates de la Tueuse à leur envoi le lendemain matin.

Il frissonna quand il la vit prendre la liasse de courrier dans la boîte, et fixa avec attention son visage.

C'est alors que la fille aux jolis cheveux - sa petite soeur, semblait-il -, arriva et commença à agiter les mains.

Elle agitait aussi les lèvres et était très probablement en train de dire quelque chose, ce qui conduisit Andrew à la brillante réalisation que le jour où les jumelles auraient le son, ce serait un pas de géant pour l'espionnage en particulier et l'humanité en général. Il faudrait absolument qu'il demande à Warren de s'occuper de ça.

Buffy haussa les épaules et dit quelque chose, mimant apparemment un grand coup de poing dans l'abdomen d'une personne absente, et c'était fait de façon tellement réaliste qu'Andrew dut se rappeler consciemment que son ventre était bien protégé par une couche de terre poussiéreuse.

Mais la petite soeur continuait à agiter les bras, et Buffy la rejoint, jetant le tas de courrier sur une table sur laquelle s'accumulait à vue de nez... - Andrew essaya d'effectuer un rapide calcul mental, et échoua - un grand nombre de jours de courrier, principalement des factures.

Il eut alors le sentiment désagréable que leur lettre anonyme si soignée ne serait pas lue avant un nombre de jours supérieur au temps pendant lequel il pouvait élire domicile sous un hortensia.

Sa première idée fut de protester contre cette négation du temps qu'ils y avaient passé, en surgissant de sous le massif de fleurs, puis en faisant irruption dans l'appartement de la Tueuse auréolé de sa dignité offensée, tout en proclamant d'une voix noble à la Tueuse et sa soeur "Pourquoi vous ne lisez pas ma lettre anonyme ?"

Mais heureusement, avant de faire une bêtise, il réussit à se rappeler que tout l'intérêt d'une lettre anonyme était son anonymat, qu'il serait très ennuyeux de se faire botter le cul par une jeune fille inhumainement douée en arts martiaux, et que cela ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'il se livrait à ce genre d'exhibition - la seule question était de savoir si ce serait avant ou après qu'elle ait lu la lettre.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes, par acquis de conscience, avant de rentrer chez Warren la tête basse. Bien que strictement rien ne soit de sa faute dans cette affaire, il avait le sentiment bien familier d'avoir louzé quelque chose.

Il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, envie de dire à Warren que sa lettre n'avait pas été lue du tout. Comment Buffy aurait-elle dû réagir ?

Il en était à l'imaginer appeler ses amis pour lancer un branle-bas de combat quand il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà arrivé dans le sous-sol qui leur tenait lieu de planque et que Jonathan venait de lui demander "Comment ça s'est passé ?"

Il regarda Jonathan, puis Warren, puis ses propres chaussures, oublia tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser pendant le trajet, et bafouilla "Elle ne l'a pas _vraiment_ lue..."

"C'est pas normal !" s'exclama Jonathan après quelques explications complémentaires. "Elle ne lit même pas son courrier ! C'est la Tueuse, quand même ! Imaginez que quelqu'un lui envoie une lettre pour demander à l'aide, parce que, euh, je sais pas, un gang de vampires le fait chanter, il se retrouverait tout con !"

Andrew l'écoutait à peine, guettant la réaction de warren qui lui tournait le dos, gardant la crainte irrationnelle de se faire crier dessus.

Quand Warren se retourna, il y avait une lueur dans son regard et un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

"Eh bien, puisque c'est comme ça, c'est la guerre." affirma-t-il férocement. "On va lui empoisonner la vie comme jamais vie n'aura été empoisonnée."

Andrew eut un sourire de soulagement. "Ouais ! On sera le perpétuel caillou dans sa chaussure !" s'exclama-t-il. "Enfin, empoisonné." précisa-t-il, après avoir constaté que sa comparaison collait assez peu à celle de Warren.

"Garce..." grommela encore Warren entre ses dents. "De toute façon tout était sa faute... depuis le début..."

Andrew sa hâta d'apporter sa pierre (empoisonnée) aux plans élaborés pour se venger de sa déception matinale.

Jonathan fut bien forcé de se ranger à l'avis général.


End file.
